House of Elliot Episodes Season 3
Introduction INDIVIDUAL EPISODES ANALYSIS In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we try to penetrate the psychological, social, and life forces at work that enable the main characters to progress, accomplish, and find fulfillment in life. Along the way we bring 'the "Character of Life," and its subtle principles, including the phenomenon of "Life Response," -- i.e. the onset of sudden good fortune through shifts in consciousness. This is indicative of our overall approach to this section of Human Science; i.e. to bring out the mysteries of existence and keys to accomplishment and fulfillment through fine cinema. Episode 1 (25) OFF TO AMERICA AND SEARS *The House of Eliott collection for Sears is very popular in the US. *A farewell dance is held for all the principles before embarking on their trip to the US. *Bea is open to new possibilities with Sears, despite the need of HofE to develop their high end line. *Bea and Evie (and Madge) return to England. *When Madge was earlier told she wouldn't go, she took it very well considering, which had the effect of attracting a switch (from Tilly) where she was picked to go. Handling a negative with calm and equality attracts good fortune. Also, Madge really wanted to go from the beginning, but kept quiet about the matter. This is the power of Silent Will in action to attract. You don't express what is on your mind, and others, including life does it for you. As we shall see, Grace Keeble needs to cultivate some "silent will." ALICE'S DEPARTURE *Alice leaves HofE for MG because she didn't like the lower-brow lines (as in Sears). There is allusion to a riff between Alice and Joseph, with Alice looking like a rather short-tempered person. (Perhaps we can say that it represents the upper class resentment of the rapidly emerging middle class of America.) RESENTMENT TOWARDS AMERICANS *Madge's mother is a bit close-minded. (E.g., she resents that the US are making hamburgers out of meat, instead of what she likes to eat. Again, a resentment for the Americans, this time from the lower middle class. It shows that America was becoming the leader, and that a non-dynamic Europe would become the follower. THE ARRIVAL OF GRACE *Grace appears. She pushes her way into a meeting with Bea and Evie, ignoring social graces and imposing herself on them as Joseph is trying to let them know Grace is waiting in the office. Bea and Evie find out that HofE is far behind; that MG is way ahead of them for the season. ' '''Though Bea and Evie are first put off, they change their minds. They then purchase two pictures of Grace's designs, but it is not made clear that they are not purchasing the actual design, but only the picture, from Grace. Bea and Evie are under the impression that they have purchased the design. *Grace comes after Bea gets in tune with the energy of America. *Bea and Evie see MG gowns everywhere at a ball. JESSICA REPLACES ALICE *Bea and Evie pick Jessica to replace Alice, even though she has little skill for the job. (Thought they would get some serious connections when they first hired Alice, but it never worked out that way.) Actually, Jessica is the daughter of an upper class client who basically pushes Bea and Evie to hire her daughter who "wants to do paid work, for who knows what reason." Jessica is not only inexperienced, she lacks work ethic, but she does have lots of socialite friends who make appointments for fittings. GRACE'S "DOUBLE DEALING" & ITS AFTERMATH *It turns out that Grace is selling designs of the same gowns she sold to HofE to another shop. Evie confronts Grade at her home. Grace refuses to let Evie in and is extremely insolent and rude. Grace states that she only sold a couple of pictures to Bea and Evie, not the designs, and slams the door in Evie's face. *Bea is worried about the whereabouts of Jack. No one has heard from him in a few weeks. *Jessica's contacts have not panned out yet, and she takes too much time off from work. *Beas asks Jessica to be more professional in her work. *Grace discovers that that the way she has been working is wrong, and one of her clients therefore wants to return one of the gowns (that is also used by HofE as a design). Actually, Grace is found out to be lying to her customer and HofE, and her dishonesty comes back to her. Grace told a shop owner that she designs for HofE, which is a bald faced lie, and that she trained in Paris, another lie. Evie sees a design of Grace's in a shop window, this is the picture the Evie and Bea bought from Grace, thinking they were buying the design. the shop owner is furious and demands her money back for the dress from Grace. *Grace storms into HofE and throws the dress on Evie's desk, screams at Bea and Evie and is again terribly rude. Grace never apologizes for lying, but rationalizes her behavior by saying it was the only way someone would give her a chance. Bea and Evie start to feel guilty about Grace's situation, and decide to give her a position as intern designer. (in my opinion this was the wrong thing to do as they were rewarding dishonesty and rudeness, and this will come back to haunt them) *'Evie's earlier anger towards her attracts the wrath of Grace. Everything attracts the "wrath of Grace." *Grace argues that Bea and Evie are hypocrites; that they destroyed the one order she had. She argues that she is a struggling artist trying to make it in the world, and therefore sold the duplicate designs to another. (it's interesting that the perpetrator turns into the victim here) *Bea and Evie discuss the issue. *Bea is sympathetic to Grace's plight, and therefore wants to make use of her talents. (Evie does not feel positive in this way. Evie is temperamental like Grace, and therefore clashes with her, and her methods and experiences. 'People who are alike quarrel over the same weakness. ') Some people just don't like being lied to. *Donald meets with Bea, and describes the emerging power of people like Grace; coming from the lower class, and struggling to make good. (Not only is there an emergence of a dynamic middle class in America, but there is an upward movement of the lower class in England.) JESSICA LEARNS *Jessica is learning fast on the job. She was given a chance, and she is coming along. (Bea has given her, and Grace a chance. '''This value of trust and empowerment has positive consequences for HofE.) Not really that positive, as both Jessica and Grace turn out to be disloyal employees. COTTER'S MANUFACTURING OFFER *Cotter meets with Evie, and sees a middle road between couturiers and the masses. The middle class is looking for high fashion at reasonable prices. (Comparable example: The middle class in the next generation gets the health care of kings of the previous one, -- and yet still complains about prices!) He is a manufacturer and wants to work with Evie. He suggests a business partnership. Evie somewhat mistrusts him. *Jack suddenly appears while Bea is attending to Davenport (sp?). Episode 2 (26) STYLISTIC CONFLICT BETWEEN EVIE AND GRACE *Evie and Grace are at stylistic loggerheads. CONSIDERING COTTER'S PROPOSAL *Bea is intrigued by the proposals of Cotter. (She is looking to expand the business, and make money. She is trying to be in tune with the wider middle class movement that is emerging. Evie is more focused on quality.) *Bea is open to all sides of the issue, which is a very positive expansive attitude that tends to attract. (E.g., she is open to Grace, and the opportunity to work with Kotter comes. Though this will not have a happy outcome, it still flows with the expanding energies of the masses, and their needs for high quality clothing and designs. Bea is in tune with this.) *Donald again suggests that the mass manufacturers like Cotter will begin to rule the fashion world. *Bea contacts Cotter. She is catching the wave of the emerging power of mass production and the middle class. Donald, Cotter, Grace, Sears, et al are reflections of this movement. (Cotter's later duplicity indicates that the first wave of an emerging power can often be led by lower consciousness interests. We see this in emerging mass movements in a nation that is often initiated by not the very highest consciousness individuals.) *Cotter is ambitious like Grace; looking to move ahead. He is selling Paris fashions at 1/10th the price; though the quality is not as good. Still, for the masses, it is a great improvement in fashion sense. *We can say that selling to the upper class is a limited market, whereas the middle class offers much greater opportunities. *Now as their financial advisor and accountant, Joseph agrees. EVIE BECOMES POSITIVE TOWARD GRACE *Evie begins to be a positive mentor of Grace. GRACE'S DESIGNS FOR THE MIDDLE CLASS *Grace is designing precisely what the middle class needs. *Being second fiddle to MG is further forcing HofE to design for the middle class. *'The middle class is a greater market, but the high values that have been adhered to in addressing the needs of the upper classes are not yet fully developed -- thus there are shenanigans and other misdeeds going on, as will be the case with Kotter.' GRACE'S PARTY & THE DESIGNS OF STUDENTS *Grace invites Bea to a party at her place, where there are many artists and creative-type individuals. *Evie sees many artistic things at the party (he "Grace of Grace" continues.)There are all sorts of potential concepts and designs for HofE. (Bea's values of trustfulness, openness, and practicality have put HofE in touch with powerful energies of the middle class and the creative.) *'Evie is interested in seeing the work of the students. She is aligning herself with the next generation; the future.' *The workers of HofE are talking about the access to credit. (This is an emerging concept for the working class.) BOTH READY TO WEAR AND HIGH FASHION *"Ready to wear" is emerging. *HofE are doing both the Ready to Wear and state of the art couturier designs -- e.g. from the illustrations of Miles, a very young man, who is a student. Episode 3 (27) DEVELOPING THE AURORA COLLECTION *Cotter and HofE sign a contract for the Ready to Wear collection (i.e. "The Aurora Collection"). *Grace is developing the designs for Ready to Wear. *Producers are turning down Jack's film because he is portraying the Germans is a positive light. (The story of HofE takes place after WWI.) *Miles' designs become the inspiration for their entire collection. (That is the power of (Evie's) embracing youth.) EVIE AND DANIEL *Evie meets Daniel, a very promising artist, who is a friend of Miles and Grace. *Katya sees Perry trying to rob HofE. This comes after Tilly has blamed Katya for Tilly's stolen wallet, which was actually stolen by Perry. *Evie wants to be Daniel's mentor. She has romantic feelings towards him. WORKING CONDITIONS AND THE INTEREST OF JACK *Madge's brother Albert, a former miner, and who has been an activist, gets a job where he talks to others about working conditions on the job. As a result, he is intentionally harassed by his supervisors. Jack, who got him the job, feels responsible (and also takes a deep interest in the poor working conditions). GRACE FEELS SLIGHTED OVER HIGH-END DESIGNING *Grace has been put in charge of Ready to Wear, but feels slighted and excluded from the couturier high-end line. Earlier were Grace was temporarily put in charge of the couturier line, she altered a dress that infuriated Evie. Now however Grace is furious. (This is much like the earlier situation when she first arrived on the scene and Evie was furious about her actions.) Grace is easily furious, especially when she perceives a slight. Grace has extreme difficulty taking direction. *Grace and Evie are in conflict with one another. They each have qualities that are negative, and it is through their interaction that it comes out. Evie is jealous of Grace’s designing ability. Grace does things that are not to be trusted, something Evie intuits. People can help one another in such situations if they are conscious. Or, if they are unconscious, they continue to have conflict, as well as take to actions that reinforce the other side’s negative feelings towards them. We need to rise in consciousness and change the contradiction we feel with another, seeing our own negative qualities in the situation. Such relationships are opportunities for great personal growth. *I see no evidence of Evie being "jealous of Grace's designing ability." The conflict betwee Grace and Evie stems from Grace's rather offensive personal way of being in the world, her always having a chip on her shoulder, and being ultra sensitive to any criticism, however constructive. Also, Grace cannot bring herself to be humble and thankful for any opportunity given to her, as she feels she deserves it, and perhaps feels she even has a right to it. Evie as the employer, giving Grace a chance even in the face of Grace's insults, and Grace's taking the opportunity for granted and inserting her obvious resentment at every turn, parallels the miners strike going on at the same time. Grace would make a great union boss, she is like a parasite on the business. Episode 4 (28) MANUFACTURING THE AURORA COLLECTION *Cotter's factory has been set up. (Originally, he found a poor location, trying to save money, but Bea insisted on something better.) Bea and Evie constantly have to push him to get the best out of him. They are suspicious and thus are very careful in dealing with him. They have ample reason to be cautious given their experiences with Arthur and Saroyan. *Katya gets word that she could be deported because she has no visa. JACK & BEA MOVE IN TOGETHER; SHE IS PREGNANT *Jack and Bea have moved back in with one another, after their long separation. *Bea is pregnant. EVIE'S SELLING OF DANIEL'S PAINTINGS & A PROPOSED EXHIBIT *Evie goes to meet Daniel again. She reports that one of his paintings has been sold. He shows her more of his paintings. She takes several to try to sell them. *One of their clients, Ann, a champion of young artists, appears on the scene as Evie arrives with several of Daniel's paintings, and is already an admirer of Miles' work. *Ann at a dinner of all parties suggests an exhibit, which is just what Evie and Bea had hoped for. They had not expressed that desire out loud, and yet it came to be -- an indicator of the phenomenon of Silent Will power in action. ' *'I wonder what psychological theorist developed the theory of "silent will power?" THE QUALITY OF COTTER'S MANUFACTURED WORK QUESTIONED *Cotter and Bea argue over the quality of his work. She requests that the quality of his manufactured work improve. Bea and Evie are told that the middle classes don't require perfect stitching. (This is an excuse for shoddy workmanship to lower costs/and earn more profits.) *Jack tries to help Katia from being deported. *Bea and Evie give Tilly a kind of maternity leave and funding. (This is something that seems to be ahead of its time, an indicator of HofE's forward thinking. JACK'S PERCEPTION OF HIGHER CONSCIOUSNESS OF OWNERS TOWARDS WORKERS *There is 10% unemployment in England. Jack attends a meeting where X speaks on unemployment and low wages. Jack suggests that certain employers have a higher consciousness towards work that it would be helpful of other companies to know about. The speaker however knocks down such ideas being emphatically against management. (He is inflexible on that point.) Like the artist, if he just gave in 1%, and perceives even this limited truth of Jack’s, it would make all the difference -- for his side! *We see how Jack's comment is directly supported by HofE's attitude and actions towards Tilly as she is about to give birth. Their forward thinking attitudes in employee relations brings great loyalty, and constantly opens the doors to greater expansion. *Jack speaks to the man about the concept of worker's compensation (after Madge's brother is (intentionally?) injured while on the job). Jack is offering practical suggestions for improvement to the business. He is like a consultant and a guiding hand for Bea and Evie. They have his constant grace on their side. *Bea wonders aloud to Evie about what she is going to do when her baby comes. BEA'S CONCERN FOR A WORKER *Bea goes to visit Tilly's home to personally see how she is doing. They also speak about Bea's coming child. We see how the business is richly connected now to the aspirations of the mothers. *The babies are almost symbolic of the potential success of Ready to Wear, which are intended for the masses, and the new generations. THE EXHIBIT OF DANIEL'S PAINTING *The exhibition of Daniel's paintings (organized by Ann) takes place. *Daniel's former patron sees Daniel and is mad at him for not returning his favors. Evie wonders if Daniel is doing the same with her. (Evie is becoming less naive.) He questions Evie's motives in helping him (i.e. she is doing it to win his affections, his love), and he storms out. *They learn that Katya has been given a special exemption since she came to Germany as a German Jew. BEA'S WORRY ABOUT RAISING HER CHILD & THE DEATH OF ANOTHER CHILD *Bea worries that she cannot raise the child all by herself. (She semi-consciously fears that she will be overburdened, and not be able to do her work at HofE, which she so deeply cares about.) *Tilly's baby dies. This comes just after Bea expresses deep concern about raising the baby she is going to have. (These are simultaneous negative events.) *Evie and Daniel are not seeing one another now. There is a lack of trust amongst other problems. COTTER & GRACE'S CONSIDER COLLABORATION *Cotter and Grace think about collaborating on not so highbrow styles, including the manufacturing of these items. (It will turn into a deceptive undertaking.) It will marry Cotter’s shoddiness of work and cost cutting in the name of profit with Grace’s ambition. BEA FEELS RESPONSIBLE FOR TILLY'S BABY'S DEATH *Bea feels responsible that her negative feelings about her own coming baby led to the death of Tilly's baby. (She has a subtle awareness here.) Bea feels that it was a lack of effort to support Tilly that was the cause of the death, which is fundamentally untrue, though psychically there may indeed be a certain connection – i.e. her negative energies and fears are sent out to Tilly. (Also, we don’t exactly know what Tilly’s fears have been in relationship to her pregnancy. In the past, she has worried about feeding her family.) Episode 5 (29) JACK'S INVOLVEMENT IN SACCO VANZETTI CASE *Bea struggles physically at work due to her pregnancy. *Jack has turned to writing articles, as the only outlet where he can express his progressive opinions and be part of that domain. *Jack is struck by the allegedly unjust executions of Sacco and Vanzetti (a famous case). *Bea and Jack buy a new house. *Jack is caught in a riot between the two sides of the S-V case. Jack is slightly hurt in the melee. *Bea warns Jack about cavorting with a known criminal, the friend of whom invited him to the march, and was hurt there. MADGE'S SEPARATION FROM HER HUSBAND AND THE RELATIONSHIP WITH CHARLES *Madge and her husband are moving apart. Charles likes Madge; has for awhile. *Madge is the true commoner in the story. Tilly is one small level higher than Madge in consciousness because of her integrity and values. EVIE, DANIEL, AND MILES *Miles invites Evie to meet Daniel, even though he romantically cares for Evie. It is in part an act of self-givingness. They meet as arranged. *Daniel is grateful that his recent success is due to Evie. Evie admits that as Daniel earlier suggested, she was play-acting. (It is a step in overcoming their conflicts.) READY TO WEAR FACTORY SET ON FIRE & AFTERMATH *The Ready to Wear manufacturing facility is set on fire. Much has been destroyed. Some may be salvageable. The police suspect arson. The till has been broken into. They were uninsured. (The low consciousness Cotter demonstrated regarding the facility in the first place now manifests.) *Madge feels that they can make up for it in 8 weeks. (She is optimistic.) They are able to use the salvageable fabric, which was considerable. JACK'S PROBLEMS WITH HIS WRITING JOB *Jack has the same problem he had with his films now with his articles. (Life repeats.) They are too controversial for the publishers. And yet he remains calm to this setback. Suddenly another party comes forth offering him a weekly column. Equality in the face of a negative can attract a powerful positive response in its place. *The work does not pay a lot, but he is still thrilled by the opportunity to express his views. The opportunity has come by the way of the politician (?) who made the earlier presentation that Jack attended. GRACE'S DEMANDS OF EVIE & HER REVELATION ABOUT DANIEL *Grace wants to do more high-end design. Evie again puts her off, stifling her aspiration. (It will come back to haunt Evie and HofE later on). *A minute later, Grace reveals that all of Daniel's paintings have been sold, and he is going to New York, thus away from her. It is a direct negative response to Evie's reluctance to allow Grace to be involved in the couturier design. Evie stifles Grace's aspirations, and so Evie has word of something that blocks her aspirations -- i.e. her desire for Daniel. One self-protecting artist does not want to entitle another. '''Grace is a very immature character, very self-serving, and feels she has a right to whatever Bea and Evie have worked so hard for. JACK RESEARCHES WORKING CONDITIONS IN GLASGOW *Jack goes to research worker conditions in Glasgow. One hurt worker gets virtually nothing in workman's compensation. Jack is researching this. (He is working for the greater good; a pioneer in this area in his time that has benefitted others in the future.) THE BIRTH OF JACK AND BEA'S BABY *Bea has her baby. Bea's physical condition is problematic however. Jack is informed and returns from Glasgow. Episode 6 (30) TILLY'S UNBEARABLE SADNESS *Tilly continues to go to the cemetery to visit her dead baby. She lights candles and prays in church. She has been crushed by the baby’s death and turns to irrational behavior. *Jack likes to point out practical success stories to demonstrate how we can improve situations. He is less for radical change, then for practical, yet substantial change. THE DEVELOPMENT OF EVIE AND DANIEL'S RELATIONSHIP *Evie and Daniel continue their relationship. Evie wants to live together with him. Daniel is reluctant. '''Perhaps we can say that if Evie changes her attitude toward Grace's aspiration for involvement in high-end design, life would response, and her relationship with Daniel would become more to her liking. Often when we change our attitude in one area it attracts positive circumstances in another, yet emotionally related area. *'Grace needs to change her attitude and learn some humility. Grace appears to be a rather borderline character, concrete in her thinking with no introspection.' BEA SUPPORTS GRACE'S REQUESTS *Bea suggests that Grace could be more involved. Evie however continues to insist that she is inexperienced. (She too was "inexperienced" when she worked for the couturiers in the past, yet she was extremely capable.) *It is sad that Bea does not support her sister, but instead supports a dishonest and triangulating person, in the name of charity. BEA QUESTIONS DANIEL'S COMMITMENT TO EVIE *Evie is upset when Bea wonders if Daniel is truly committed to her. (One becomes upset upon hearing truths one does not like to hear.) THE AURORA COLLECTION IS PRESENTED *The Aurora Collection (of ready to Wear) is presented. It goes very well. They find out that they have lost the Sears account however. (How can we explain this? Due to Evie's attitude toward Grace?) HOLDING ON TO DANIEL *Daniel accepts a commission to paint Lady Romford, which infuriates Evie, who perceives that so many women are taken in by him. She perceives semi-consciously that it would be difficult to hold onto him, echoing Bea's earlier statements. JACK'S RECOMMENDATION MAY BE IMPLEMENTED BY THE GOVERNMENT *Jack's work has expanded to the point where the government is contemplating implementing them, though there are forces that oppose. Jack's excellent attitude in the face of the previous rejection at the newspaper, which earlier led to the weekly column, continues to reverberate with positive life response results. *Surprisingly, the government moves in Jack's direction. Another positive reverberation from the past, and due to his recent efforts to move his agenda forward. He is in tune with the emerging aspirations of the worker who seeks fairness and justice in work. It is the glory days of the rise of the worker class and worker rights. *Madge's husband discovers that Madge has been seeing Charles -- mainly because he (her husband) has been ignoring her for such a long time. JACK JOINS THE LABOR PARTY *Jack perceives that the smaller issues facing the working class is nothing compared to the limitations of work and prosperity facing that class. Thus, he joins the Independent Labor Party. *Madge leaves her husband and joins Charles. DANIEL'S PAINTING IS FOUND INSULTING *Daniel's painting of Lady Romford is found to be insulting by her (Celia). She is very angry with Bea for having set it up in the first place. Daniel confesses his love for Evie, and wishes to live with her. Evie and Bea have a row over this affair. (We could say that since Evie and Bea are in conflict regarding Daniel, that when Bea tries to help him it backfires on him and her. Taking an actual to benefit one is in conflict with will attract negative circumstances, at least until one has rectified the emotional or otherwise difficult issues.) THE PROWLER AT HofE PROPERTY *Someone comes again at night to the HofE property on the prowl. (The conflicts between Bea and Evie are manifesting in the world around them.) Episode 7 (31) THE COPYING OF THE AURORA COLLECTION *This is a powerful episode that is quite revealing. *Evie and Bea receive bad news from Joseph that The Aurora Collection (that is still to be presented) may have been copied by the Stone & Wilkerson (sp?) chain of stores. They then wonder how this happened. *This harks back to the earlier episode when their designs were stolen before doing a presentation. (I.e. life repeats.) *Tilly is still devastated by the loss of her baby, and continually goes to church, saying the baby is with God. *The store is doing a knock-off of their designs. *A big buyer arrives at HofE to discuss the Aurora collection. *Bea and Evie immediately take action to look into knock off issue. *It is Grace and Cotter who made the modified designs, and sold it to the chain. *The big buyer who was purchasing from the Aurora collection says he is upset that high quality HofE designs (i.e. from the Aurora) are sold in lower level chains with somewhat poorer workmanship. JACK'S ARGUES MINIMUM WAGE BEFORE THE PARTY, & IS ASKED TO RUN FOR OFFICE *Jack pushes for a minimum wage, and the restricting of hours an individual can work. Jack argues persuasively to the Labor party. *It is suggested that Jack be in parliament; that the Labor Party could use someone like him who things for himself. BETTY & THE KNOCK OFF SCHEME *Note: Betty has been working for Cotter as 2md job for a while. *Evie visits the place where Miles and Grace live, and accuses Miles in part in the knock off scheme. He then threatens to quit HofE. *Agnes realizes that Betty may be involved in the scheme. Betty scolds her. Betty is afraid to express what she knows to Tilly. *Tilly's husband tries to do everything he can to help her. EVIE'S REGRET ABOUT GRACE IN THE KNOCK OFF SCHEME *Evie wonders how Grace could have done what she did. David (a friend of Grace) says that Grace didn't see things that way in that she designed most of the items in the first place, but didn't get the credit from Evie, letting her have her due. (Evie can only argue that she paid her well. and that is a good argument, after all Grace was looking for a job wasn't she?? and the Eliotts gave her one, didn't they??) We see that Evie's attitude of reluctance in dealing with Grace has attracted devastating negative results. ''( It is Grace's dishonesty in the first place that Evie rightly abhors.) ''Though Grace may have crossed the line here, Evie brought it on herself. ''(I disagree that Evie brought this on herself. Evie gave Grace a chance even though Grace proved to be a liar from the start.) ''She even subconsciously knows this, indicated by her weak argument in response to David. Life responding negative to one is a sure sign of a negative attitude or action on one's part. ''(you must believe that people give themselves cancer, too) I do. It has subconscious psyhcologocal causes like greed and selfishness. ''Still Evie has a chance to acknowledge that fault and see life respond positively suddenly thereafter. *Evie feels betrayed. (It is a negative response to not dealing with the true inner cause that attracted the negative results on the outside.) ''(again, you must believe that people give themselves cancer, too)'' *'Evie’s difficult emotional relationships with men can be seen as a mirror of her reluctance to give up artistic power with Grace. ''(oh puleeze) ''' *''I really don't understand why the previous writer insists on placing the blame at Evie's doorstep when it is clearly Grace who continually proves to be underhanded, dishonest, and petty. attract the negative outside through our limited attitudes inside. We call this the Power of Attractionl whether positve or negative.That is one of the major points of this analysis. '' *The writers of the series go to great lengths to show Evie as feeling guilty for having negative relations with Grace, and show Grace as the victim, not the perpetrator. HofE LOSE CUSTOMERS & TRY TO MAKE BEST OF SITUATION IN WAKE OF EVENTS *As a result of all these events, word gets into the newspaper, and they lose customers. (Again, had Evie acknowledged her limited attitude, the additional negatives would have not manifest, and even the previous knock off scandal may have changed course!) ''No! If Grace was not dishonest and not absorbed with blind ambition, Grace would not have entered into a duplicitous and fraudulent business dealing. Evie was right to distrust Grace from the start. attracted Grace because of her possessiveness. Grace was dishonest, yet represented the merging new dynamism of society that Evie would not give into. Evie's anger at Grace is a sign of something unotward in her attitudes. Grace manifest them, and was dupped by her. '' *Bea and Evie offer the same designs at lower prices to move the already manufactured garments to avoid a complete loss. The first storeowner however refuses. *Evie apologizes to Miles for what she said. (This is a positive development.) THE TRUTH ABOUT BETTY'S INVOLVEMENT *Agnes expresses the truth about Betty to Tilly. (This information energizes Tilly a bit -- finally!) HofE ALLEGED SWEATSHOP TACTICS *Jack finds out that HofE has been accused of running a sweatshop. (We see how his political interests and values now dovetail with a real life situation he is very much a part of with HofE.) *Who is spreading these rumors? The newspaperman says that they have as much right to produce such news as Jack has to make innuendos about poor working conditions. It is a vendetta. The fire as well is a vendetta. Was the man who "broke in" at the end of the last episode involved in the vendetta? Who was that person? *The lies about HofE printed by the newspaper were spread by Betty. *The newspaper story is not really true and accurate. Their employees have worked extra hours, but it was not in fact from the collection, but for the extra work they did by working for the Cotter copycats! *Bea is conflicted with Jack who does in fact see that the HofE workers have in fact worked overly long hours; however, it was not Bea /HofE’s fault! Jack was angry and stormed out when having this conversation with Bea, indicating that there is something wrong in Jack's argument or something else amiss in his life. Anger always reveals an underlying falsehood in the person who expresses it. ''another fortune cookie assessment. '''anger is actually quite cleansing and transformative, as we have seen with Bea and Jack working through their differences. anger is not unnatural, and not somehting to be afraid of either. is true that anger can be a doorway to further progress between two parties. But it just pushes things down the line. Calm, direct willingness to confront an issue is the better approach that does not build up more resentment down the line. ''(Here Jack is protecting his career as an advocate of better working conditions, when HofE has been accused of that very thing.) ''what does reveal and underlying falshood is the kind of anger that is created purposely as a ruse, or smoke screen, to keep us from seeing the angry person's true agenda, as in the case with Grace. '' Episode 8 (32) THE TRUTH ABOUT COTTER & BETTY *Cotter offered Betty overtime. She in fact thought she was working for the Aurora collection, not the knock off scheme. She then says she was treated badly by Cotter. She wants her job back at HofE. But Bea throws Betty off the premises for her scurrilous remarks in the newspaper about (non-existent) sweatshop conditions at HofE. FINDING A LAWYER TO DEFEND BEA & EVIE'S INTERESTS *Bea and Evie are trying to get a lawyer to defend their interests. (It is the seeking of a level of power which they do not have in their present condition.) *The attorney recommends not to bring a legal case, which would only add to their bad publicity. (They are not satisfied with this answer.) *HofE still needs to sell off the Aurora collection inventory. USING MILES FOR THE NEXT HIGH-END COLLECTION *Evie suggests they use Miles for the designs of the (high-end) couturier collection. His positive attitude earlier toward Evie, and Evie's apology to him open up the opportunity for HofE to work with Miles on the couturier line at a time they really need him; particularly in light of what has occurred with the Aurora collection. '''This is a powerful life response due to an apology (which is a recognition of one's own lower consciousness) and reconciliation (together which are forms of higher attitudes). ''blah blah blah....'' *Bea, Evie, Miles, and Daniel conceive of the new couturier line. (It is a further reverberation of Evie's positive reaction to Miles earlier). TILLY'S DETERIORATING PSYCHOLOGICAL CONDITION *Madge and Charles try to help Tilly with her psychological problems related to her dead baby. They go to meet her husband to talk about how serious the situation with Tilly is getting at work (that her work is deteriorating and she could soon be fired). They ask her husband Norman to keep trying to help Tilly. *Norman speaks to a priest to ask him if he can speak with Tilly. (It is an interesting approach to resolve the problem through the priest, since Tilly is obsessed that with the idea that the baby is with God.) AGNES'S SINGING ENGAGEMENT *Agnes telling the truth about Betty opens up an opportunity for her do a regular singing engagement. (Agnes is timid. To move forth and speak of Betty's doings is a big growth for her. She is moving out of her shell. Life then rewards her with an opportunity for a gig in which she sings very openly in front to the public! It is a response to her coming out of her shell.) *Agnes reconsiders and takes the job to sing with the piano accompanist. GETTING TO COTTER & GRACE THROUGH BETTY *Evie and Bea go to see Betty to see if she can help in getting to Cotter and Grace. (This is as you recall the woman they threw out, and now are forced to deal with to get at the truth of matters! They also agree to give her job back. She tells them where Cotter and Grace are. And she reveals that they also have new designs (?). It is interesting how they need Betty after throwing her out. Throwing her out was a vital, false reaction rooted in anger. It always reveals a weakness, no matter what the other party may have perpetrated. Thus, life forces them to go through and even rehire Betty. It is a means by which Bea and Evie (and all of us reading these comments) can see that such behavior attracts life negative life response! And we can reverse our behavior, or at least recognize the negative way we have behaved, and thus instantly attract the positive! ''' *yikes!! life didn't force them to rehire Betty, they did so out of misplaced guilt! the same guilt that led them to keep agnes after she lied and caused a scandal, and the same guilt that caused them to take on Grace! You should say that guilt always reveals a weakness. Throwing Betty out was the right thing to do and should have been done sooner as Betty was a gossip and very bad influence in the workroom. This whole series is about guilt. Evie and Bea come out of a tough situation and build a business, then are made to look like the "bad bourgouise" instead of employers providing people with jobs. 'we will see, Betty is actually the one whose collaboration revealed the entire Grace/Cotter mischief. By holding onto Betty, admittedly a difficult and disruptive person, they were able to overcome the parties who were trying to take advantage of them.'' *Bea and Evie meet with the owners of one of the companies the knock offs were sold to, insisting that someone was bribed in the company. THE PRIEST TRIES TO HELP TILLY *The priest tries to tell Tilly that she should not hide in the church to try to create a relationship with her dead baby. (Coming from a religious person this has persuasive power for her now twisted perceptions.) BETTY RETURNS TO WORK AT HofE & JOSEPH'S REACTION *To repeat: anger is almost always wrong, (I disagree, anger can be cathartic and transformative) as Joseph is incensed that Betty has come back to work at HofE. We can each watch where there is anger in our lives, and we will see that the opposite of what we express will be the truth of the situation, or that it is covering up a falsehood on our part. NORMAN SPEAKS THE TRUTH AND THE COMING AROUND OF TILLY *Norman speaks the entire truth to Tilly; that she in fact has been the one who has been dead since the baby died. He further argues persuasively that she is only concerned with her own feelings. He says this when they meet at work, a more impersonal place than at home, where Norman's energies are restricted by the emotions. There at work he tells her straight out the full truth of the situation. It has a great power. He is expressing strength in the situation instead of coddling to her, which has served no good in the baby episode. It is a growth for him, and is just what Tilly needs -- to be slapped up side the face psychologically with the bold truth of the situation. Psychological strength has a great power to change life in the right circumstances -- in any circumstances for that matter if performed with dignity. *Tilly finally relents. She throws away the crib. Norman's psychological strength in dealing with her has won the day. TRICKING GRACE AND COTTER *Bea and Evie work with Wilkinson to trick Grace and Cotter into being found. *Grace says Evie never gave any credit for the designs she created. *Grace and Cotter were engaged in bribery to get the low wages for their line. *Jack explains this truth, and is vindicated before the (Labor) Party. This is a fine effort! Ordinary such fine points of truth tend to fall through the cracks, and the false remains there as a hardened belief by the public (or in this case, the party). *'Though Grace and Cotter engaged in questionable behavior and activities, Evie's recalcitrance of working with Grace, and giving her credit, precipitated the entire negative affair. ''Not true!! Grace was dishonest from the start!' *Grace and Cotter had bribed the store buyers to get a cut -- i.e. a kickback, rather than a bribe -- so they would buy into the line. DANIEL'S OUTBURST AGAINST THE UPPER CLASSES *Evie and Bea meet with the wealthy at a dinner, and Daniel drunkenly speaks out against the upper classes. The elder woman condemns him for his lack of social graces, as well as for the alleged indulgences of Evie. Bea then steps in and rebukes them as engaging in malicious rumormongering. Bea is very sensitive to how such salacious remarks can be spread, as a result of her experiences and attempts to nip them in the bud when they arise. JACK TELLS BEA ABOUT HIS POLITICAL AMBITIONS *Jack reveals to Bea that he would like to run for parliament. Jack asks for Bea's support. Bea wonders how public attention will affect her life. She is accepting of his proposal. EVIE'S MARRIAGE PROPOSAL TO DANIEL *Daniel apologizes about his behavior in public. (Though he might have been justified in his claims, drunken behavior is negative and will tend to attract negative circumstances, like the false, scurrilous remarks.) Daniel loathes the upper class, but still apologizes. He says he cannot change; that he may be wrong for Evie -- that he will never fit in for her. Evie suggest that he marry her. Episode 9 (33) BEA AND LADY WESTLAKE *Bea is reluctant to visit Lady Crowborough's elder mother Lady Westlake for a fitting, but then gives in. '''A small invitation or request taken can often be an opening to a vast opportunity. Accepting this token act is often the opening to the future -- i.e. the only way through! We should NEVER take them lightly.' *Bea visits Lady Crowborough's home and her mother. The mother, Lady Westlake, is a very difficult, elderly, ill person. (If we maintain our reluctance to do a thing, its potential will tend not to fulfill itself.) CONFLICT BEFORE THE PROSPECTIVE MARRIAGE OF DANIEL TO EVIE *Daniel doesn’t want his parents at the wedding, but Evie insists. *We meet Daniel's parents. His father and he are very distant (as is often the case between a domineering father and a rebellious, artistic son who is breaking away from that behavior, sometimes to the extreme). Daniel's sister appears. The father and David argue over her future. This expands into a squabble between the father and Evie. *After the difficult meeting, Evie still has asked Daniel's parents to attend their wedding. Daniel is upset. Evie asks Daniel to be more fully part of his life, including interacting with his parents. *Evie says to Miles that her father was as awful as Daniel’s was. *Daniel tells Evie that his father was an excellent craftsman and artist, and didn't want his son to do the same. The problem between them reached its low point when his father ripped up the papers inviting Daniel to pursue his art. JACK'S RUN FOR OFFICE *Jack has been offered the opportunity to run for office. He is aware of the formidable rivals he could be running against. (What seems formidable is just one's own thoughts. When experienced or psychological strong, they are not so formidable.) *At the party gathering, Jack expresses his views why he would be the right Labor candidate. *Jack argues that he can win because he has a wider view of things. (In HofE, those who have a wider view are on the leading edge; those with the narrow view are on the receding edge. This is true of any situation, time, opportunity, etc.) DEVELOPMENTS WITH AGNES & BARNEY *Barney, the piano player, and Agnes attend a singing concern by his old friend. TILLY AND LADY WESTLAKE *Lady Westlake and Tilly take to one another after a conflict. *Bea is impressed by how Tilly puts up with Lady Westlake. Tilly appreciates Lady Westlake’s plight (that she never wanted to leave India). Tilly's own private pain has made her ever more empathetic to the plight of others, such as Lady W. *Lady Westlake was injured by someone, which Tilly and she discuss. THE ELECTION DAY FOR JACK *Jack moves to a runoff against a progressive woman at the party convention. Jack then wins as the party nominee. EVIE & DANIEL ARE MARRIED *It is Evie and Daniel’s wedding day. They are married. *Tilly leaves early from the wedding to see Lady Westlake. Lady Westlake talks to Tilly's husband about being her cook and handyman, and Tilly a position as her companion. (Perhaps Bea's overcoming some of her reluctance with the mother of Lady W is paying some dividends for one of the employees, Tilly.) AN OFFER TO EVIE TO GO TO PARIS & POTENTIAL SEPARATION FROM DANIEL *Just after they are married, Daniel is offered a year in Paris to work on his art. This offer comes as a response to his revelation of his father once tearing up a similar offer when he was younger, leading to their estrangement. The father shows up at the wedding, and the invitation of the letter to go to Paris arrives, as if a fulfillment of the earlier incident in which the invitation was ripped up. (We can see Evie's role in this affair. Her wanting to smooth things out has helped Daniel. He releases some of his emotions to his father and the new invitation arrives. He also focuses on the issue, and it arrives. A higher attitude and a focus on his part enable the new invitation to come about, fulfilling his intent of the earlier one. Evie's wanting to participate emotionally in this unfolding adds her positive energies. On the other hand, going to Paris would cause a separation between the two. (Perhaps we can say that there is the goodwill one gives, and the attachment one has. In Evie's case it is a mixture of the two, hence the positive results for Daniel, which also could separate them.) Episode 10 (34) A THREAT TO THE PRESENTATION *The location for the showing of their line is suddenly unavailable, threatening the entire presentation. *Tilly will have to tell Bea that she will be accepting Lady Westlake's offer, and leave HofE. *Jack once again comes through and finds a place for HofE to present their collection. (How many times he has helped them when the chips were down.) *Also Daniel; is lured to being involved in designing the layout of the room. EVIE WANTS DANIEL TO COME TO PARIS *Evie suggests to Daniel that she could come to Paris with him, which would in essence split her form HofE. *Bea tells Evie that she want to go with Daniel to Paris. TILLY'S NEW PLANS REVEALED *Tilly tells Evie and Bea about her plans. (This comes just as Evie is explaining her situation with Daniel.) It is a double dose of bad news for Bea. Till Tilly and Norman take the new van, Bea suggests that he could drive the van. THE FINE SET OF DANIEL'S AND THE SUCCESS OF MILES AT THE PRESENTATION *Daniel’s set is wonderful. The presentation takes place. (The music in the scene is beautiful.) Miles' designs are presented. (He of course the young man from the school they had earlier given a chance.) *This is a big success for Miles. When he overcame his earlier anger at Daniel for a competing artistic vision, he attracted the success of this presentation, and the finances to support their future growth. Life continues to respond positively in the days that follow for Miles. A SPEECH AGAINST JACK'S VIEW *'Jack through his political work is essentially carrying on in the spirit of his sister's work, ''and his parent's idealistic and progressive vision.' *Lady Westlake's son in law speaks against Jack's view before a large gathering, bringing up various scurrilous accusations against him, HofE, and Bea. What can Jack do? *Jack's answers his opponent John Crowborough’s malicious statements before the press. He does so admirably. *Perhaps we can say that Bea has seen the negative of the upper class, through Lady Westlake and his son in law. The vestige of her attachments to designing for them exclusively are surely over. (Recall the ridiculous costumes she was forced to create many episodes back.) AGNES SEEKS WORK SINGING ON HER OWN *Agnes stops working for the piano player, and starts looking directly for work. She goes to a playhouse, and is miraculously given the opportunity to perform in an audition. '(Agnes coming out of her shell in the Betty affair, and now asserting her independence to find work is attracting powerful results for her, including an unexpected on the spot audition.)' JOSEPH BECOMES A PARTNER IN HofE *Joseph has made fine decision for HofE, and Evie and Bea see that he could be a managing partner. JACK LOOKS INTO CROWBOROUGH, HIS OPPONENT *Jack, being an excellent reporter and researcher, turns around and finds damning information about Crowborough. He threatens Crowborough with it if he continues to presents the scurrilous statements about Jack and his friend and associates. Jack asks him to step down in the election. He refuses. The paper goes ahead and reports Jack's evidence against Crowborough. TILLY'S CHANGE OF HEART WORKING WITH LADY WESTLAKE *Tilly worries that she could lose the job with Lady Westfield, who is the mother in law of Crowborough. *(The irony of Bea meeting Lady W and family, refusing at first to work for her, then accepting, having Tilly work for her, AND Jack having Crowborough, the in-law of Lady W is an interesting connection worth thinking about. A number of laws of life can be devised from this through additional viewings of HofE.) JACK'S VICTORY IN THE ELECTION, THE RUINATION OF CROWBOROUGH, & THE IMPACT ON TILLY VIA LADY WESTLAKE *The parliamentary election takes place the next day for the London borough. Jack narrowly wins. *Tilly and her husband arrive at the manor to work for Lady W. They find Crowborough's wife crying. Lady W tells them that Crowborough is ruined, has left many debts, and therefore she has to sell the estate. She will move out and therefore no longer needs Tilly's and her husband's services. THE PROPOSAL OF MILES AS A FULL PARTNER *Miles' father proposes huge funding for HofE as long as Miles becomes a full partner. He sees that HofE will shift out of the couturier business and take to Ready to Wear. Evie is infuriated as she wants to remain couterie, though everyone else is in favor. (It is similar to her wrong-headed reaction to Grace. It is bound to have negative (life response) repercussions for her.) She says she will stay in London with Daniel and promises to fight this till the end. series ends here. Back to Main 'Return to main page for Human Science's House of Eliott analysis'''